Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception apparatus receiving an article discharged from a processing apparatus such as a printer.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-242111 discloses a configuration in which a position of a flexible sheet for receiving papers discharged from a printer is appropriately changed depending on a type and a size of the paper. Specifically, a size and a depth of a reception region of the large sheet can be adjusted by arranging a shaft mounted on a leading end or a middle portion of flexible large sheet at various positions, and winding the large sheet on the shaft.
However, in first and second rear discharge modes according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-242111, a distance in a gravity direction from a paper-discharging portion to a reception sheet receiving the paper is large. Therefore, in a case of a small-sized paper, there is a concern about damages associated with falling, and in a case of a paper having curling tendency, the paper can scratch a surface of another paper that has been already received. In a case of a front discharge mode, the generation of the damages during discharge can be suppressed, but there is a concern that the reception sheet cannot receive the paper having slid down on an inclined portion. In order to avoid this, role paper can be configured not to be automatically cut for each page, but this case will result in bothering a user due to manual cutting of the paper.
Furthermore, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-242111, rotation of the shaft is not restricted. Therefore, in a case where a large number of papers are discharged and loaded onto the large sheet, or in a case where some external forces are applied to thereby generate a rotational force, there is a fear that a shape of the large sheet may be changed since winding of the large sheet is loosened or the number of winding times is reduced.
Moreover, in the configuration according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-242111, both in an inclined state and a horizontal state, a paper-discharging guide maintains a substantially flat and smooth surface. Accordingly, the paper discharged first is normally discharged and held, but in a case where the curled paper is continuously discharged, for example, the paper may move or slide down along the paper-discharging guide.